


Jerk Off

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew that he could <i>never</i> resist things like this. Which was probably why he <i>loved</i> doing shit like this. Like jerking off in the shower stall right next to Kon's and letting him hear it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerk Off

After they were done, he was _so_ going to kill Tim.  
  


 _Tim_ was the one who had wanted to keep their relationship a secret.  
  


And yet _Tim_ was the one who kept tempting fate by pulling stunts like this which spread his patience and control out thin.  
  


Tim _knew_ that he could _never_ resist things like this. Which was probably why he _loved_ doing shit like this. It was something he loved and hated at times like these…

  
  
Kon was tempted to slam his head into the shower tiles. Because he should have recognized the first whimper for what it was instead of what he thought it had been. After a long day of fighting bad guys, Kon had assumed that Tim had perhaps hurt himself and was trying to hide them. That he would drop his guard underneath the loud shower spray, thinking that no one would heard his pained moan.  
  


But Kon had.  
  


And his attention immediately went from the bar of soap in his hands to the shower stall next to him. Vision flickering momentarily before clearing up to give him a clear shot of…Tim one hand pressed against the cool tiles, legs splayed open and hand moving slowly over his hard cock.  
  


Head hanging underneath the hot water, Tim’s small pants were _almost_ hidden. But not to Kon. He could hear them clearer than a gun shot on an open prairie. The soft ‘schlick-shlick’ noise pounded in his ears, making him want to let out a groan of his own.  
  


Tim bit down on his lower lip, whine cutting off half way when his thumb rubbed against the slit. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the small line connecting the thumb and slit, jerking forward as it broke. He even took a quick step forward when Tim tipped forward. Forehead pressing against the tiles, hands going faster on his cock.  
  


His own cock was straining for attention, curling up and twitching with every soft noise Tim tried to muffle. God how he wanted to reach out and help Tim. To fall down on his knees and lick that sweet length before tasting the bitterness welling from the top. That thought made him wrap a hand around his cock.  
  


Without a conscious thought, his hand copied Tim’s speed. Going up and down in a tight grip that made him bite down on his tongue to stop himself from groaning. He thought he tasted blood when he saw one of Tim’s hands slide down, behind his balls and press into the tight ring of muscles behind.  
  


Panting, he dragged the foreskin up and down over the tip of his cock. He was almost there…all he needed was a little push. That little something extra special…  
  


Then Tim suddenly turned his head towards him.  
  


Sharp, lust filled eyes turned and looked _right at him_ , before whispering, “I want you Conner. I need you right now.”  
  


With those words, Kon felt his body seize up with a loud gasp. Jerk after jerk, he spilled his pleasure into the warm stream of water. He saw a flash of recognition on Tim’s face before his body twitched. He kept his eyes open through his orgasm, wanting to see Tim stroke himself as he came.  
  


Watching a tad dazedly as those slim fingers continued to pump as drop after drop spilled over wet fingers.  His own fingers squeezed his cock one last time, eliciting a twitch from the softening organ as Tim let out a shaky sigh. Grip loosening as the last drop spilled out, he watched Tim push himself back onto his feet and wash his hands up.  
  


Kon tried to will his legs to stop quivering as he finished cleaning up. He quickly turned the shower off and grabbed his towel, eyes narrowed with intent as he heard Tim turn the shower off as well. He stepped outside and waited for the smaller man to come out.  
  


Tim had barely pushed the door open out when Kon slipped inside and crowded Tim into the side. The man didn’t seem surprised _or_ intimidated by Kon looming over him. Instead there was a distinct pleased air about him, like a cat who just ate the canary.  
  


“Yes Conner?” he asked demurely.  
  


Kon growled, dipping down to press a hard kiss against Tim’s lips. He pulled back whispering, “I’m gonna make you pay for that tonight.”  
  


With a sharp smirk, Tim slipped out of the shower stall, “Promises, Promises…”  
  


He watched the man walk off with a half-hearted glare. “Jerk off.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~DO YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE WITH THE TITLE?~~


End file.
